The curse of Morbosity
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Everyday the curse of Morbosity strikes the poor folks of Marzipan, wiping them out.


_The city of marzipan lies in ruins due to the curse._

_The curse that the city and every one in it will die a daily death and be resurrected the next day._

_Only to die again._

_Nobody in the city knows how the event happened or how the curse was born._

_But it does exist, and it is deadlier than any plague._

_Even though the curse has never revealed itself, much less given a name. Outsiders have come to call it something. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Morbosity: Marzipan city. _

_Day 1. _

_11:36 A.M._

_Ceviche walked an old lady with a bad back across the street. It was his nature to do these types of things, these acts of kindness made him feel good about himself. As well as made master pate proud of him, he was lucky to have a master like pate, a supportive kind father figure like master._

_Of course today he had been acting a little odd._

_When Ceviche got up to begin dance class with pate, she had found that he wasn't awake, he was still in bed. When Ceviche woke him and told him about the class he grumbled. Which was odd because he loved dance class, he would never miss it, much less grumble about it._

_Even worse, when they had their breakfast instead of the delicious bounty of fruits they'd usually have pate made meat. Lots and lots of meat, bacon, stak, eggs, all the works. Even worse, the steak was bloody and un-cooked yet pate ate it like a crazy man. It was horrifyingly disgusting to watch her civilized master eat like such an animal. She didn't know why he was acting the way he was, and he didn't really want to know._

_But unfortunately he was abut to find out._

_12:34 P.M._

_Ceviche walked in the maple door frame of the house that he and pate shared. He was about to yell to pate that he was home, but then he heard the noise._

_The noise sounded like a grumbly low pitched growl, an odd growl that seemed to echo through the house. A growl that reminded her so much of what her master sounded like when he was eating the bloody steak, and the raw bacon._

_His curiosity drove her onward to investigate and she followed the sound. She slowly crept along the doors and walls to avoid being seen or heard by whatever was making the sound. Driven by her curiosity, yet almost held back by the fear of whatever it was._

_Soon she reached the origin of the noise, or at least what area the noise was coming from. The noise was coming from her own room, and she wondered whether she should brave the beast inside or run away._

_Needless to say, she ran. He didn't want to know what was inside._

_1:59 P.M._

_Ceviche sat quietly in the cellar with chowder and gorgonzola. It amazed and frightened her to think about how quickly whatever happened to pate had happened to everybody else in marzipan. When she was confronted by pate on the street close to an hour ago she hadn't seen pate. She had seen a monster, a human without a trace of humanity._

_He watched as pate chased people in marzipan down to their deaths, he also watched as the dead stood up and started to resemble the freak pate had become._

_He was a coward and hid in the nearest building he could find, Endive's catering company. Soon after Chowder and Gorgonzola came knocking at the door, screaming._

_Gorgonzola told the story of how they had knocked on every door, but the only answer they had gotten had been growls. He had also explained how he had murdered stilton in his house after he transformed into, whatever the people were changing into._

_Chowder's story was a bit different. He told the story of how he schnitzel and mung had gone to gazpacho's stand. When they got there Gazpacho turned, and transformed. He killed Mung and would have killed Chowder._

_When Ceviche asked why he was still alive, Chowder responded by saying that he didn't want to talk about it._

_Ceviche understood how he felt and didn't yank the information out._

_5:01_

_Ceviche felt somewhat turned on as she ate the large dinner in ms. Endive's dining room. Panini had survived and found the three of them hiding. She walked so silently they didn't hear her, until she opened the door._

_But when they met Panini almost immediately offered to cook for them, saying that they looked so hungry. But in reality Ceviche thought that she just wanted Chowder to like her by cooking such a large meal._

_Either way, as Ceviche took bite after bite of the food Panini cooked she felt, arousal. Perhaps it was the fact that Panini, his crush had made the food._

_5:37_

_It started with 4 survivors, and now there was only one. Panini, the rabbit had laced the food with the blood of her cooking teacher. Spreading the disease that had destroyed Marzipan._

_She didn't know what came over her, she didn't know why she did it, but the deed was done._

_and at 12:00 the clock would be reset and a new plague would destroy the city once more. The cycle would continue until the curse was lifted._

_The curse of morbosity._


End file.
